


Grateful

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Post-Serial: s116 Castrovalva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After the chaotic events of Castrovalva, Tegan and Nyssa find their friendship getting stronger and new feelings forming.





	Grateful

Finally, everything is back to normal. The Doctor no longer feels ill and the regeneration is finally over, they have Adric back, and it turns out that the TARDIS is fine even though they crash landed it. Yes, things have been weird and hectic ever since the Doctor regenerated, but everything seems calmer now.

And, if nothing else, spending all that time together has done wonders for Tegan and Nyssa’s friendship. They didn’t meet all that long ago, but bonding through landing the TARDIS and looking after the very ill Doctor has made them a lot closer. In fact, Tegan can safely say that she has made her first friend since joining the TARDIS crew. Not that she isn’t friendly with the Doctor and Adric, but she has a lovely bond with Nyssa now.

\---

After dematerialising the TARDIS, the Doctor opens the view screen and just stares out into space. He looks so content like that, and Tegan can’t blame him; looking out into space like this is amazing, and something she never thought she would ever experience. Tegan has to wonder if the Doctor has zoned out, but he surprises her when he starts to speak.

“Thank you,” he says without turning around. How does he know Tegan and Nyssa are still here?

“What for?” Nyssa asks.

“For looking after me,” the Doctor says. “I was so vulnerable and unwell, and I am unsure if the regeneration would have even completed without your help and assistance.”

Tegan can’t believe what he is saying; does the Doctor think he might have died without the help of her and Nyssa?

“I wouldn’t go that far, Doctor,” she says.

“But I would,” the Doctor says. He finally turns around, and there is such a grateful smile on his tired face. “I was totally reliant on you. And you cared for me so well. And I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. So, thank you.”

Tegan glances at Nyssa, and her friend blushes almost as red as she does.

“No problem, Doctor,” she says.

\---

Despite there being so many rooms in the TARDIS, Tegan has ended up sharing a bedroom with Nyssa. Not that she is complaining, but it does seem rather odd.

“You don’t mind sharing with me, do you?” she asks, watching Nyssa brush her lovely hair in front of the mirror.

“Of course not,” Nyssa says. Her reflection smiles, and her smile suddenly strikes Tegan as absolutely beautiful.

Which is when Tegan comes to the conclusion that he has totally fallen for Nyssa. And then she thinks about how eager Nyssa was to let her share her bedroom, and she wonders if these feelings might not be unrequited.

Nyssa turns to look at her, smiling. “And you don’t mind either?”

Tegan smiles, wishing she won’t go red. “No, I don’t.”

Nyssa grins. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Nothing…” Tegan mumbles, staring down at her sock covered feet. “Just… would you feel the same way if I…” Now she is going red. “If I had a crush on you?”

Nyssa seems momentarily puzzled by her Earth slang, but then she smiles. Yes, she goes bright red, but she smiles.

“No, that wouldn’t be a problem either,” she says. “And are we still speaking in hypotheticals, or is there something you want to tell me?”

And her face is almost burning she has gone so red, but Tegan can’t stop smiling as she says, “Would you like to go out with me?”

And Nyssa steps closer and carefully grasps her hand. She squeezes her hand and smiles that lovely smile and whispers, “Of course I would.”

\---

“You two are in love, aren’t you?” Adric says over breakfast, momentarily stopping shoving cereal into his mouth to speak.

Nyssa nearly chokes on her orange juice. Tegan goes bright red again.

“Adric!” the Doctor says as though Adric is his kid. Which, Tegan supposes, he sort of is. The Doctor has been like a father figure for all three of them.

“What?” Adric says, genuinely confused.

The Doctor sighs. “That’s not the sort of thing you ask people.”

Adric clearly doesn’t understand, but he smiles apologetically and resumes shoving cereal in his mouth.

Tegan glances at Nyssa, and her girlfriend (it seems to weird to call Nyssa that; they haven’t even kissed yet, but they are totally in a relationship) nods.

“Yeah, we are,” she says, and Nyssa squeezes her hand.

Adric grins. “I knew it!”

The Doctor smiles. “Congratulations, girls. I hope you’ll make each other very happy.”

Tegan looks at Nyssa and smiles. “Thanks. I think we will.”


End file.
